


Ten Gallon Hat

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83923499#t83923499">Any, Any, cowboy hat.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Gallon Hat

“Captain, may I inquire as to what you are wearing.”

“Spock, this is an old Earth relic, a _cowboy hat_!” Jim ran his fingers along the brim, grinning at Spock, “Looks mighty fine, don’ it?” He slipped into an American southern accent, somewhat similar to Bones’s accent.

“Hm.” Spock turned away from him, not gracing that question with a comment. Especially when that comment would most likely be something to the contrary.

“Well, even if you don’t like it, Spock you’re going to have to wear one too, _for the mission_!” He continued on grinning, as Spock turned away from his readings to face his captain again.

“I said nothing of the sort, Captain.”

“Well, something was definitely going through that head.”

“I was merely thinking your accent needs a bit of work.”

Kirk laughed, “Aww c’mon, my accent was perfect!”

Spock gave a tiny smile, “I must say, Captain, you are in an extremely pleasant mood today.”

“Well, I’ll be getting to see you in one of these, won’t I?!”


End file.
